Taking a chance on the end of the world
by Flor do Mal
Summary: A Buffy/Angel fanfic. What if they spent a night together, even if it meant unleashing Angelus and the chaos it would ensue? Chapter 1, at some point I will write the next chapter. I am not a native english speaker so excuse my mistakes. I LOVE BUFFY AND ANGEL AS A COUPLE, if you don't, please don't read.


Taking a chance on the end of the world

It's been a while since she last saw him; three years? Or was it four? He didn't look a day older (obviously). Still that impressive, masculine jaw. The handsome face. The dark, melancholic eyes. He didn't seem surprised to see her, standing there, at the doorstep, after she rung the bell of the PI agency he was running.

\- Buffy… you look great. Come on in.

In she came, sitting on a chair near him. As she sat, he was trying to hide all the feelings she aroused in him. All those passionate, unexplainable feelings he had when she was near. The feelings that made him run away from Sunnydale, from her.

What have you been up to? I mean… Willow keeps me updated. I know you've been mentoring all the young slayers that have been coming…

\- Yeah, there's that… she said with an expression he couldn't decipher.

He knew she's had a string of boyfriends over the years, a parade of Chads and Tylers and Lukes and all those stupid fratboy names that burned through his soul when he thought of the things they were doing to Buffy. Kissing her. Undressing her. Loving her.

All the things he could never do to her. With her.

\- Angel, you're probably wondering why I am here.

\- Yeah, I mean… not that I am not pleased with your visit, but yeah.

These things are always painful, Buffy. Seeing you. Being near you. Breathing the same fucking air as you (not that I breathe, but you get the picture) – he thought, making an effort for the words not to escape his lips.

Well, you've probably heard about the year I spent in Nepal? In the retreat, with the world's greatest and most powerful mystics.

\- I did. Willow told me you brought some great stuff from there. Books, spells, magic weapons … a lot of useful stuff for the fight.

\- Yeah. Can we talk over some pasta and a glass of wine? I know you don't eat, but I could use the company. I'm starving, it was a looong trip.

He agreed, as he was about to close the agency for the day anyway. He took her to the newest hot spot, L'equilibrium. Private booth. He ordered for two, as to not arouse suspicions. Buffy ate the two plates. He had forgotten what a great appetite she had (for life, for sex, for food, for the fight against evil... for everything).

She was telling him about her life and everything that had happened to her and the gang these past few years; he was soaking up every word. He was also soaking up the shades of blond in her hair, the shadow her long lashes projected over her face, her rosy cheeks, her smell, her voice… She was not the girl he knew anymore; she was a beautiful, strong, confident woman.

\- Angel, are you listening to me? – she was almost laughing. She knows how I feel, he thought. She knows she turns a 250 years old vampire into goo. Into a bumbly schoolboy. _She knows_.

Well, Buffy said, you must be wondering why I came all the way from Sunnydale to LA. I have two things I must tell you, Angel.

\- Let's start with some good news, Buffy.

\- Ok. Well. I'm…I'm getting married.

_THIS IS THE FREAKIN`GOOD NEWS?_, he screamed (alas, only in his mind). But not on the outside, oh no. The show must go on, and he offered her tepid congratulations.

_-_ I bet he is a great guy, otherwise you wouldn't have chosen him.

\- Oh, he is – she said, with a flat tone. He's the guy Nigel brought from England to help me run the Slayer Academy. Tony.

-Oh, Tony Maxwell. Stand up guy. Mazal Tov. _Well, other than tearing my soul apart and fucking killing me, what else do you have to tell me_, he thought.

\- Can we proceed to the next news? – Angel said, trying not to show any emotion.

\- Sure. But not here. Can we go to your place?

Suddenly they were in the same kitchen where, a long time ago, something magic happened. Of course she can't remember, even though the last thing she said was "I will never forget"… He had to live with the burden of that memory. In tough times, that memory was the only thing that kept him from walking into the sunshine and giving up on everything.

He poured her some more wine. She was starting to get a little dizzy. Being near him didn't help either; the love she had felt but never ended, only repressed through layers of self control and resignation. He was the one; the one she loved the most and could never have; the one she must pretend she is over him; the one, the one.

\- Angel, while I was in Nepal, this ancient sorcerer, he said he was 125 years old, and boy did he look every day of it… well, upon hearing my story, especially _our _story, he gave me this – she showed him a small vial with a purple liquid.

What is this, Buffy? Mouthwash? - he said, jokingly, but stopped when he saw how serious she was.

\- This is a _Karagwatyomakya – _an ancient spell. Some say Zeus, upon being forced into hiding after modernity dethroned the ancient gods, cried ten tears, that were put in ten vials. All other nine were used in different times and situations. This is the last _Karagwatyomakya_.

\- And what exactly does a _Karagwatyomakya _do? - he asked.

It grants one wish. A wish that only lasts for 24 hours.

Angle scoffed. – And what is a 24 hour wish good for? It's not permanent. We can't wish a safe world, free of harm and evil, cause it will be undone in hours...

\- Angel… - her voice suddenly had an urgency. I'm getting married. Soon I will be living a different life. I want to start a family. Have a bunch of kids, a home and a dog.

– All the thing I could never give you, Angel said.

Buffy nodded, with a sad look. Then she continued: Angel, the slayers are ready to carry on my work; I will be free. But, I need one last thing. One last night with you. I need to have this in my memory, so I will be able to bear a life without you. Please, Angel. Please – a tear rolled from her eyes. He rubbed the tear off her face with his thumb. Next thing, he was kissing her, kissing her with a sense of urgency and passion so huge he thought he was going to break in a million pieces.

Buffy broke the kiss off and regained composure. She stood up. - There's a catch, though.

There's always a catch, right? What is it, Buffy?

\- The old mystic said the _Karagwatyomakya _can fail, if it is used for the wrong reasons.

And how do we know if our reason is right or wrong? – Angel asked.

\- We don't. We'll only know after we use the wish. Angel, I am sure our reasons are right, our passion is right. I am ready to use the _Karagwatyomakya _for our rightful wish, for one night of love, love is always right, I don't think a reason of love could ever be wrong.

With a somber expression on his face, Angel remarked: - A night with you could unleash Angelus, do you want to risk your safety, do you want to risk the safety of everyone you love? I can't, Buffy. I… I just can't. Remember how was it, last time? Do you want to take a chance on the end of the world?

\- I do, my love. I do – said Buffy, gazing at him with mad love and fear and passion and desire. - I know Angelus wouldn't kill me, anyway... he couldn't, because he is you. Well, a demon you, but still you. He couldn't kill me when he had the chance. You would never hurt me, in any form.

\- But Buffy, this is crazy. This is insane. This is dangerous. We can't...

Interrupting him, she said, almost in a whisper "We can, yes. Yes, we can. I need to do this for myself. I am done being the hero. I died saving the world. All I ask is a few hours of happiness with you, my love".

Then, against all reason, Angel grabbed the _Karagwatyomakya_ vial, drank it hurridly and said: I'll take a chance.. for you Buffy, for us. Then shouted "I want to spend a night with the love of my life, I want to make love to Buffy tonight, without losing my soul. That is my wish".

As soon as Angel uttered these words, the vial cracked.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
